Dark Wings with Bright Futures
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Blessed by a goddess requested by the mother, Harry James Potter is a bit different than what those thought before. Starting at the beginning, watch as harry progresses through his destiny with the power of the prism right by his side.
1. Prologue: What started this madness

_**This is honestly a random thought that passed through my head, not even a plot bunny. But I still hope you enjoy it. So this is a Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live crossover with Harry Potter. As both of these things have recently got a quick spot into my head that won't go away, I thought I'd make something with it. Well...*Types furiously***_

_****I don't own Harry Potter or pretty rhythm.****_

_****Dark Wings with Bright Futures** Prologue: What started this madness...**_

* * *

A large boom echoed throughout the home of Godric's Hollow, home of The Potters. Following the boom was a sort of shine and sparkle covering everything inside the building. A child's laughter sounded through the home as a two people came running to baby room. The first was a beautiful woman with long, dark red hair with green distinctive eyes, This is Lily Potter Née Evans. The other was a thin man with hazel eyes and glasses with untidy black hair, who goes by the name James Potter. Inside the room was a crib with a baby. It's laughter lifted the parents worries before lily grabbed the baby.

The baby giggled as he was swung around by his mother. The baby was only a little over a year old, and yet it had this aura of purity and hope. The was still shining and sparkling as the baby squealed in his mothers arms. His pitch black hair, which seemed to have a red tint when the light hit it correctly, was only small and puffed up on top of his head. His abnormally bright green eyes sparkled in laughter as it was pulled into a hug from both parents. The child's name was Harry Potter, and had a big future ahead of him.

You see, the Potters were what you called wizards, well witch in lily's case. They all have the ability to produce magic from their magical core and use it for various needs and wants. They were born into a society for wizards, whom hide from the normal people, or muggles. James was a pureblood, meaning he was born from two people with magical abilities while lily was a muggleborn. She was born from two muggles. Harry is what they call a half-blood, meaning only one parent had magic while the other did not. That may be wrong in his case, but a muggleborn to other Wizards and Witches whom believe in blood purity meant that they were of a lower class and blood. But they did not care for their blood or their ancestry as they focused on the happy times of now.

Alas, this was not meant to be as a another explosion rocked the household. Lily and James shared a look before he ran toward the sound. The baby quickly lost it's laughter and was replaced with a small whimper. Lily instantly tried to sooth the baby and put him in the crib. A scream from downstairs alerted lily of her husbands death and held back a sob. She had to find a way. She ran to the closet next to the crib and grabbed a box from within. As she opened the box, a small spark came out of it as the item inside shined. Inside the box was a large egg, an egg decorated in different colored hearts. Lily brought the egg and set it right next to Harry. Lily knelt in front of the crib and held her hands together as the door to the room exploded into dust and covered the figure at the door. Everything froze as a light with the colors of the rainbow filtered through it as a voice spoke to Lily and her Child.

"Lily Potter, what is it do you wish from me?" A woman's voice echoed. Lily sobbed in hope as the voice asked her this question.

"Please, I beg of you, protect my son in my place. I know that I am going to die today, that I won't be able to see my baby boy grow. Please help him as he grows into his future." Lily begged. The voice seemed to stop and think after what lily had begged. A few moments passed before she came to a decision.

"Alright. I shall grant this child my blessing to the future. I will grant him with the ability to call on the Prism Sparkle. This shall help in the future, regarding whatever he may face. May the prism sparkle shine upon him!" She yelled as a bright glow went through the room and focused on the child. Time started flowing once more after lily stood back up, back against the crib.

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside!" The man in the cloak yelled as he raised his wand toward lily. She looked at him with determination in her eyes, knowing for a fact that something other than herself will keep harry safe. She raised her wand and fired a _Expelliarmus _toward the being. Said being erected a barrier with a quick whisper of _P__rotego_ before lowering it and shouting his next spell.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _The man yelled as a bright green lightning left his wand and struck the center of Lily's chest. She fell to the floor of her home, leaving no traces of life in her eyes. The cloaked figure stepped over the corpse and headed toward harry and his egg. As he took a closer look at the child, he froze. The child's green eyes seemed to be filled with knowledge while quickly going through colors of pink,blue,purple,red,yellow, and silver with his hair seemed to have gained an almost angel like halo of silver around his head. The cloaked man shook his head before aiming his wand at the baby and yelling a charged blast of _Avada Kedavra_. As the lightning shaped spell headed toward the child, the egg beside it cracked and opened revealing a white penguin like bird with a star a top of it's head with a pale blue heart-shaped stomach.

"Starn!" It yelled as a large force-field rebounded the curse and landed on the villain's body. He screamed in agony as his body disintegrated and a light flashed as a harry started to scream. A large mark was on the child's forehead as the penguin, now identified as Starn, worried over the baby. The penguin yelped as people entered the room before disappearing. A tall bespectacled old man entered the room wearing pale blue robes and a pale blue wizards hat. A crooked nose adorned his face with a long beard that reached his waist flowed. His startling blue eyes, which usually twinkle, now had a sad shine upon them. Albus Dumbledore approached the crib in a slow walk, stepping over the two corpses in the room, and grabbed harry into his arm.

"I am sorry." He said solemnly to the baby in his arms. The baby only gave him a blank stare before grabbing his beard in a tight hold. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned for a small bit, only to disappear when he remembered what task he set himself. He turned around just in time to see an extremely tall man of 11 feet and 6 inches and almost three times as wide of a regular man. He had a long mane of shaggy black hair with a beard of the same kind to match. He also had a light complexion with black eyes that glinted like beetles. He wore a moleskin coat with multiple pockets, baggy pants, and boots. This was Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ello, Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid greeted, his eyes puffed up with tears. "Is...is that him?" Hagrid said as he walked closer over to young harry. The child giggled at the sight of the tall man, reaching out to grab his beard. Hagrid chuckled as Albus handed the child to him, before telling him more information.

"Hagrid, take harry to the Dursleys and I shall meet you there." Dumbledore said. Hagrid nodded and turned around and exited the house, wrapping baby harry in a pale blue blanket. Outside the once warm home was a black motorcycle with a sidecar. Hagrid climbed onto the motorcycle and activated its magical properties which took him into the sky. Inside the house, Albus Dumbledore simply apparated to the Dursleys home.

Albus appeared in a spiral of color as he appeared in front of the Dursley household. He sighed as he noticed the cat sitting on the brick wall, waving her tail around in a angry matter.

"Beautiful yet tragic night, right Minerva?" Albus said as he questioned the cat. The cat seemed to hiss a bit before jumping off the wall and transform into a tall, rather severe-looking woman wearing glasses with a cat design on the sides. She wore green robes of a tartan design and a witch hat tipped to the side. She glared at the man with a silent question.

"I've never seen a cat so stiff, Professor Mcgonagall." He simply gave, which caused her to sniff a bit before yelling at him. "Albus, you can't put the child here! I've watch these muggles and they're terrible. They spoil their child too much and are indifferent to anything else. They are the worst kind of people there are!" Minerva protested but albus just ignored her wishes for the greater good, a phrase that will later haunt him in the far future. Soon enough the sound of an engine drew close as a motorcycle descended from the sky. Hagrid got off the bike with harry in his arms, who was giggling the entire time for the ride which cheered up hagrid nicely. His mood was ruined, however, when he had to give the child to Albus so he can give them to the Dursleys. Albus held the baby in his arms, knowing this will be the last time he will see little harry for at least 11 years.

'If only I could do more...' Albus thought solemnly as he put the baby in a small basket and put in on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He put the letter into harry's hand before standing back up, backing away, and silently apparating away. Minerva silently followed before hagrid climbed back onto the bike and headed away, crying all the while. Minutes later the door opened to reveal a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale blue eyes. She looked down at the baby in confusion before grabbing the letter, opening it, and reading through it. She gave a cry of outrage as she grabbed the basket roughly and entered her home.

"Vernon!" She cried as Harry's giggles echoed throughout the household.

* * *

_**Edit: I forgot to add the little thingy here at the bottom. So yeah this was/is an experiment for now. In other news I am working on sound summon ch 11 and true wind ch 2 now and whatever bunnies pop into my head in the mean time.**_

_**In any case, please review! I'll give ya a cookie.**_


	2. Lovely: Lovelin!

**_I didn't get review, which the opposite of what I wanted, but I did get follows and favorites. So I shall continue the thingy!_**

**_Dark Wings with Bright Future Chapter 1: Lovely: Lovelin!_**

* * *

_'It just gets weirder and weirder...' _Harry mused as he pulled weeds out of the garden. At age 9, he was a very small child with double the amount of cuteness and innocence, but not naïvety. It eyes still have the immense intelligence it showed as a baby, but instead of going through the different colors like it used to but instead it had a ring of the colors around his eyes. The halo of silver was still on his head as he hummed.

The Dursleys weren't...happy; in fact, they were quite angry. Apparently blood relation wasn't a good reason to be nice. You have to be normal and snotty, not like they would admit it was snotty. Petunia, who wasn't the prettiest woman, saw fit to marry a man who was the most handsome either. He was a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. Their son, or harry's cousin, was named Dudley. Or duddikins, Ickle Diddikins, Dinky Duddidums, and diddy. Dudley has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair and closely resembled his father, which wasn't much better.

Harry was completely different when compared, even if he was young to have anything distinct than his eyes, hair, and other things. Besides the rainbow of colors around his eyes, he had distinct bright green eyes that closely resembled the color of the killing curse. Though the eyes were covered by small, round glasses. His jet black hair was just below shoulder length and was untidy above his silver halo. He was quite small for his age which can be blamed by undernourishment and neglect. He wasn't abused, since they were almost afraid to touch the so-called freak, he was simply ignored for other things. The only times he wasn't ignored is when they wanted to tell him of his chores, or for punishments for things he usually didn't do.

But we have gone completely off the original point of today, the strange happening that have occurred around this small boy. Harry always knew he wasn't normal, this was ignoring what his aunt and uncle meant by normal, and was quite different. He just didn't how he was different and how to figure out in what way. The only clues were his halo and eyes, which were both detested by his aunt and uncle. Besides this, he also had a feeling in his gut about something big occurring soon. Something that will change everything, from the smallest thing to something bigger than this world.

"Boy! You better come in here!" He heard the familiar shriek of his aunt across the lawn and jumped up. He quickly raced toward the house to avoid the wrath of his uncle. As he came into the house he never noticed an egg following him closely, nor did he notice that it was floating. The egg was pure white with different colored hearts, which only made it weirder as it floated behind Harry. It quickly disappeared as Harry appeared in the living room where his aunt and uncle sat. Harry stood at attention.

"Listen boy, in an hour we are leaving to an important meeting with the bosses of my company. Us three are going to be at that meeting." Vernon said, his face a slight red. Harry stared for a few minutes before realization pulled through. He was going to be left alone at the house, even when he said "Us three," he knew he meant Dudley and not him. He tuned back to his uncles useless babble.

"So that means you're going to be left at the home alone. When we return at the house tonight, I expect the place to be spotless! And don't you dare do any of your freakishness!" Vernon hissed, clearly angry at the fact that he had to leave Harry in his small, delicate home. The home that was to be treated by an apparent "freak".Harry always was confused when he said freakishness. He didn't know what he meant because anything he did was considered normal, from what he could tell.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Pretty soon, the Dursleys left the household in a quick manner. This left little Harry alone at 10:00 with the only thing to do was clean, clean, and clean. Though this was obviously not fate's plan. The egg, that was hidden in view, quickly reappeared in front of Harry. Harry yelped before jumped back to the wall, next to his cupboard.

The egg seemed to float...happily. Harry stared at it in a inspecting manner before jumping back as the egg cracked from the top. A flash of light later and a pink penguin with a dark pink heart in the middle of its white stomach. On top of its head was a tipped pink fez with a bright red bow. It's eyes seemed to twinkle in happiness and glee.

"Lovelin!" She said, he guessed it was a she since pink and red were mostly female colors. Strange thing is that when it said its apparent name, he heard something like an echo.

"Happy Naru!" A distinct female voice said. An image of a notably short girl who has short, thick, light pink hair and caramel-colored brown eyes. She wore what seemed to be a dress that was _brightly_ pink. She seemed to wear a frilly, pink dress with white leggings, white flats and a black bow._** (Seventh Coord Lovely Dress and Shoes.)**_

She gave a wide smile at him before waving wildly. Harry blinked a few times and readjusted his glasses on his face. He had to refocus as he noticed she started to speak.

"Oooooh! So you're the new one! It's been years since we've had another star!" She said excitedly. She looked again at Harry's confused and surprised expression. She stared for a few minutes before brain function hit into high gear.

"Ah!" They both yelled for different reason. She realized that no one explained who and what he was while he screamed because he could see a random floating person behind a small pink penguin. Harry quickly gathered himself before glaring at the girl, who had a sheepish smile while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Who are you and what are doing in this house?" He said angrily, he didn't like being scared by people he didn't know. The girl smiled again before introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Ayase Naru, but Naru is my first name not my last." She said enthusiastically. He nodded before introducing himself to the floating penguin-girl.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said slowly as the girl nodded. She looked for a moment before staring at him straight in the eyes, to his utter confusion. Unbeknownst to him, the usual rainbow ring around his eyes were a bright pink. She smiled as she realization kicked in.

"Oh! We need to go!" She said as she grabbed his hand, even if he only felt a small pressure on his hand, and pulled him outside. She looked around for a few minutes before huffing in exasperation. Harry watched as she seemed to say something under her breath in fascination. It isn't everyday some penguin turns into a ghost; in fact, the penguin that was there earlier seemed to be the same transparency as the girl. He was knocked out of his thoughts when a flash of rainbow colors appeared in front of him. Replacing the flash was a medium-sized door, only a foot or two taller than him. The door was white with the knobs being hearts shaped.

"Well, let's go!" Naru said as she pushed him along. Harry grabbed the door knob and turned slowly. The door opened to show a white light, soon replaced by what seemed to be an alleyway. Harry tentatively walked toward the door and stuck his head through it. He turned to his right and saw a brick wall and a woman in robes walked to the wall, as if she was walking to a door. To harry's surprise, the wall opened when the woman tapped certain bricks in an order. The brick wall pushed itself apart, leaving a perfect archway which the woman entered. Harry heard the hustle and bustle of a mall and quickly ran behind the room. After Naru pushed him toward the entrance of course.

"Wow..." Harry said in wonder and astonishment. The stores had weird names like "Eeylops Owl Emporium" or "Gringotts Wizarding Bank". The latter was the destinations that Naru wanted harry to visit. She landed on the ground, since she was floating in the time of his astonishment, and grabbed his hand.

"Onward, Harry!" She said as she pulled him forward. Harry yelped as the transparent hand grabbed him and rushed toward the bank. The bank is an imposing snow-white multistory marble building. Harry looked around the area as Naru dragged him forward.

"Uhmmm...Naru?" He asked as the girl seemed determined to drag him to the bank. She jumped in surprise before looking back the rustled boy who seemed to be even more dirty. He only wore Dudley overgrown cloths, which too many sized big. His glasses didn't compliment him at all, even if his eyes were bright and pretty. His hair was also untidy and seemed too short for him. Naru shook her head in exasperation, she was thinking of putting him in clothes this early of meeting him and she doubts that she introduced herself properly.

"Sorry Harry, but the bank is the place we're suppose to go. But I... I guess I should really explain better." She sighed. She dragged him to another store called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Before they entered, Naru stopped near the door and let go of Harry's hand, much to his confusion. She breathed in deeply for a few minutes before a bright pink glow flashed. Harry blinked for a few minutes before refocusing to Naru, whom changed into different clothing. She now wore a simple yellow dress with a light blue plait vest that is also with pink and yellow. She wore blue 1-inch heels that had blue straps going her feet while her toes were white. **( THAT ****NARUsecondqucasual3****.png)**

_'She looks nice.'_ Harry's mused. Naru grinned at him before grabbing his hand again, to which he noticed that she was now solid. They entered the parlous and found it funny when he saw a kid slam his face into his ice cream. He looked around when he noticed he wasn't holding Naru's hand anymore and was surprised when Naru returned with two ice cream cones. One being strawberry and the other vanilla. "I didn't know what flavor you liked so I just chose this the most general." She said as she handed him the vanilla. Harry was never given sweet or any other treats that Dudley usually ravished himself with, so when he was given this ice cream he became a tad emotional. Naru fretted because of this.

"Oh no! Did I choose the wrong flavor?! O-or did you not want ice cream?!" She said frantically which in turn caused Harry to giggle. No one usually worried over him like this, which was a nice change, but when she did it was kind of funny. His giggling made Naru stop worrying and she smiled. She led him toward a small table near a window, apparently she liked watching people pass by. When they sat she started to explain herself.

"So, let's start this over. My name is Naru Ayase, at least that's how you say it in the English way. I am a fashion element pair friend, specifically Lovely. I come from the prism world, a world parallel to this one and many others. We usually come to different worlds to have either A: settle the world into peace, Or B: Restore the prism sparkle. Coming into this world was for a different thing all together. We came because the Prism Goddess herself blessed _someone_ of this earth and I, including 7 others, were assigned to protect this person." She said, looking at Harry pointedly when she said someone. Harry gave a confused look before realization hit him. He was that person, which confused him to no end. Why him of all people? He knew there must be hundreds of people in worst place than him. Naru seemed to read his mind when this thought processed.

"Yes, the seven of us also questioned this. We knew there were going to be people of lesser fates than you." Naru said, sounding more sad and intelligent than the happy Naru he met earlier. He grew sad as well at the face that Naru was making and didn't like it at all. Harry reached over the table and, to the surprise of Naru, smeared Naru's nose with ice cream. She looked shocked for a few moments before laughing loudly, which in turn made Harry grin.

"You don't look all that great with a face like that on!" Harry said with a giggle, his slightly pink eyes twinkling. Naru noticed this and stared for a few minutes before smiling sweetly.

_'So that's why...'_ She thought happily. She giggled before looking at Harry again.

"Nonetheless, We trust Megami-sama knows what she is doing so we don't question it." Naru said, back to being normal. Harry looked at her funny before settling back to a grin. No need to sweat over the details, right?

"So, why are we going to that bank?" Harry asked curiously. Naru gave him a questioning look before realization hit her hard. Oh how she hated how she was completely blind at times. She gained a hard and angry look on her eyes before setting a mask of happiness, she didn't want to make harry see her angry.

"I thought it was obvious," Naru said quickly, "We are going to see your parents will and vaults." She said. Harry looked at her for a few moments before yelling over the crowd, gaining their attention.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**So...yeah. I'm done there. I had a bit of a block on how to continue True wind, and sound summon took a small backseat for a bit before I can truly hit it again. So this chapter is done, and with the introduction of naru. I want to know if a few of ya'll can guess how the chapters are going to be ordered. So with that said, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review. These things are clues to me to keep writing this story.**_


	3. Lovely: Gringotts and The Two Stars

_**So yeah, new chapter HUZZAH! Funny Thing, I think I may have to reread(and rewatch) the harry potter series because I've been reading so many harry potter fanfics that I can't remember what was false and what was truth.**_

_**In any case, to the story!**_

_**Chapter Three: Lovely: Gringotts and The Two Stars**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

After quickly calming the crowd around them and hiding Harry's scar, much to his confusion, they headed straight toward Gringotts. On the way toward the building, Naru explained more about his situation..

"I'm not as good at explaining things like Ito-chan or bell-chan but I guess i'll try my best…" Naru muttered to herself, gaining weird look from Harry. "Anyway, the other reason I am specifically taking you here is because...you're a wizard!" She said excitingly. Harry didn't quite believe her, since Vernon always said that magic didn't exist. But then again, since when did he ever believe in what his uncle said?

"Okay, that's understandable now. But why did you try and hide my scar?" Harry inquired. Naru smiled before answering. "It's because of what happened when you were a baby. Your parents decided to go into hiding because of a dangerous wizard named Voldemort" She spat out the name, which was weird for such a nice girl, almost as if it disgusted her to say the name."Also known as You-know-who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was targeting your family. Your parents went into hiding using magic called the _Fidelius Charm_, which only allows the location to be revealed by the secret keeper. The guy whom your parents decided to be their secret keeper betrayed them and Voldemort was able to find your house used the killing curse, _Avada Kedavra_, on you." Even saying the words got shivers down Harry's spine, and it didn't help that Naru seemed to turn a bit sad when saying the spell "I bet because of Megami-sama that you didn't die! The curse was rebounded back to Voldemort, effectively ending his reign of terror and freeing the wizards from his tyranny. Though...in the process he killed both your parents and countless others. The wizarding world regards you as their savior, Harry." Naru finished sadly.

Harry stared at Naru after this. This is why his life was like this? Why did Voldemort target his family? Who betrayed his family to Voldemort in the first place? And why did Megami-sama save him anyway?

"But why was he attacking people anyway? And why did he target my parents?" Harry asked. Naru was quick to reply. "He was killing people because of blood status, which was stupid!" Naru said. "Blood status factors into two things, how old your family is and who your parents are. An example is that you're a half-blood because your mom was a muggleborn and your dad was a pureblood. Muggleborn is a magical person born of two muggles, or non-magical people. A pureblood is someone who is born out of two purebloods or a pureblood and a half-blood parent." Naru explained, answering one of Harry's questions and more.

"The only reason he was targeting muggles and muggle-borns was because he thought them inferior. Though the only differences between all three classes were their parents, their abilities, and themselves as a person. Now, the reason why your parents were targeted...I don't really know." Naru finished abruptly, almost having Harry trip up. She smiled sheepishly at him while he recovered from his misstep. "No one really knows why you're being targeted, but Megami-sama and everyone is looking into it!" Naru reassured.

Harry stop asking anymore questions since they finally entered another small hallway. The two ignored the two goblins flanking the large doors, they glared at the two anyway. As they entered they noticed words engraved onto the silver doors into the next room.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry felt a pull with the words engraved into the door before Naru pulled him away from the words, almost violently. He gave her a weird look to which she returned with a sorry one.

"The words are enchanted to make sure you don't steal anything from the bank. Though the bank itself is just a touch from impenetrable, they still take great measure to make sure no one attempts to steal anything." She explained. Harry nodded in understanding before entering the next room.

The next room was just a hallway, but had desks on either side and one at the end. Short goblins clattered around the room, glancing at than before returning to whatever they were doing. Chandeliers covered the ceiling while the floor was black with different sized circles on the floor. The desks were black with small lamps with goblins working on each. Naru pulled him toward the last goblin at the end. The name 'GripHook' was adorned on his chest in a name tag.

As they arrived, the goblin looked like he was about to sneer but stopped once he noticed Naru. He sat back down in his seat as she stood in front of the desk and said politely to him..

"Naru Ayase here for my vault as is Harry Potter for his vault." She said. Griphook flicked his eyes at Harry's forehead, showing that indeed it was him. "Keys please?" Griphook said in a raspy voice. Harry grew confused at this until Naru showed the goblin her key. The key was pure white with the base being a 7 pointed stars of different colors.

"Harry doesn't have his key." Naru answered for him. Griphook sneered before grabbing a parchment and a dagger "Drop three small drops of blood on this parchment." He said. Harry grabbed the small the dagger and poked his finger and dropped blood on the parchment. He quickly sucked on his bleeding finger.

The blood dropped on the parchment disappeared into the paper, seconds later black ink rose from the paper. The black ink swirled before spelling his name then connected to two other names with branch like lines.

"James and Lily Potter…" Harry whispered to himself. Naru looked at him and smiled brightly before looking at Griphook again.

"So, key please?" she asked. The goblin was in a slight stupor before quickly reaching into his desk and pulling out a gold cube. "Please put your hand on the cube, Mr. Potter."

Tentatively looking at Naru for approval, to which he received a nod from, a placed his hand on the cube. The cube shook for a few seconds before slowly shaping into a golden key with an intricate design. Griphook got off his desk and, much to harry's pleasure, was shorter than both of them. "Follow me please." Naru and Harry looked at each other excitingly and quickly followed Griphook deeper into Gringotts.

Going to the back of the building, they all boarded a little rail cart. Harry gave Naru a look to which she returned with an excited grin.

"Hold on tight, . We're going to you're vault first." Griphook barked at Harry, which he immediately complied. Griphook pulled multiple levers before stopping his hand on the one closest to him. He looked back at Harry and Naru before grinning in an insane way. And then he pulled the lever.

Harry has never been on a roller coaster, or anything of the sort, so when the cart pulled speeds he thought unimaginable he thought they were going faster than the speed of light. Harry screamed and laughed as the wind blew through his hair, not paying any attention of the shrieking of Naru from behind him.

Passing by the multiple vaults in the tunnels he heard a roar and the glimpse of a dragon quickly passed by him. "Was that a dragon?" Harry yelled over the wind, to which he was only giving a sharp-toothed smile from Griphook.

Suddenly, the vault stopped and they somehow stayed in the cart and weren't thrown off. Harry had a wide smile on his face and looked back at Naru, only to laugh. Her hair was in complete disorder, almost as bad as his hair is in the morning! Quickly following Griphook and getting Naru to let go of the cart, they headed toward his vault. Large half circle iron doors with intricate design greeted them. The left door shown a figure in a black hood shaking hands with a man with wild hair and bright green eyes, or just green gemstones. The other door shown a sword placed in stone, the blade with the same colors of Naru's key.

He glanced at Naru who seemed shocked for a few moments before giving a smile toward Harry. "This is the potter vault. Normally you would be going to see your trust vault and only see the potter vault at the age of 17, but an anonymous source instructed us to lead you to this vault first. Just touch the gate and it will let you in." Griphook explained.

Harry was going to ask who the anonymous was, since they followed their orders for a reason, but decided otherwise. He walked toward the gate and touched the gate. The sword shined for a moment before the hands of the men in the other picture shook. The doors slid open slowly inward, showing a sparkle of light in the dark vault. Naru came from behind and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, Harry!" She smiled widely before leading him in.

The vault was...big to say the least. Gold, silver, and copper coins littered the floor of the vault. Two more tunnels led to more rooms that they explored. The left room held weapons, gems, and other miscellaneous items. It was the second room that caught Harry's eyes. A long straight tunnel stretched deep into the cave. Paintings of people adorned the walls, but that wasn't what caused Harry to gape. The paintings were moving! People of different ages and appearances all seemed to be speaking to each other.

They stopped once they caught sight of Harry. Some gaped, others eyes widen, and some even fainted. The ones who were still standing looked at Harry, then back at Naru. A few gave a sigh before pointed down to the wall to the right of them.

A portrait of a man with messy black hair and warm brown eyes covered by glasses stared down at him. In his arm was a shorter women with fiery red hair and green eyes. Unlike the rest of the paintings, they were still. They were smiling down at Harry and he felt like he knew them. "Woah, I didn't know they made a painting of them!" Naru yelled, a little loudly to be honest.

"So, who are they?" Harry asked. Naru gave him a weird look before realization set in and she only smiled. "They're your parents Harry…" She said as he snapped his back at them. Looking closer he could see his resemblance toward them. His inky hair, ignoring the halo of color around his head, was like his father while he gained the eyes from his mother. He had more features from his mother and some of his aristocratic looks from his father. Tears filled his eyes as Naru grasped his hand and let the tears fall.

After a few moments of sobbing onto Naru's dress, Harry gathered himself and looked at the painting and smiled. '_I wil do you proud, mum, dad.'_ Harry swore to himself. Walking out of the vault, with quite a few coins in a magical expanding pouch at hand, they returns to the cart and visited The Prism Vault.

Naru's vault was even farther than the potters and had a bigger gate. Just like the design on her key, it was a giant star with 7 points of different colors. Pink, purple, blue, red, yellow, green, and white.

"This is the prism vault, even I don't know how long this has been here but we've always been a...friend to the goblins." Naru stated to Harry's nod. The star lowered itself and the star openned and let both of them in.

Inside the vault seemed to be a giant stage that looked like a huge cathedral. Four stained glass windows adorned the wall with two on either side of a woman in a small white gown with angel wings and a updo hairstyle with two bangs on either side of her face right under a giant castle.

The first window depicted two girls with butterfly wings flying toward another girl with larger wings on a road that looked like stars. The second showed 5 girls holding hands in the sky under the sun with strange purple and black vines underneath them. The third on the other side showed a girl with a red dress shooting into the sky with her fist raised with large stars behind her and three girls that seem to be cheering for her. The last one depicted 12 girls in a circle with different dresses and what seemed like a castle of colors and hearts behind them.

"The cool thing about it is that behind each color is a different room, mine is pink so we can only go into there for now." She said as we reached the door. Another star appeared on the ground floor of the stage, right under it. The star glowed bright before slowly starting to lower itself from the door and spin to pink and stop. The pink point lifted and pulled itself upward. The room...fit to Naru's personality and style. It was completely pink and had little of anything else. Naru quickly ran to the room but kindly didn't let Harry in.

"It's a bit of a mess so...WAIT OUT HERE!" She yelled as the door quickly shut. Harry started for a few moments before sighing and sitting next to the door. He looked at the prism door for a moment before looking around the place.

He sat at one of the benches in front of the stage and waited for Naru to get out. While he sitting on the bench, he never noticed two women take the seats on either side of him. Jumping from his seat, his eyes quickly searched looked at the two. The one at his left has short and wavy dark blue hair with a slightly longer fringe clipped back with a green clip attached with three silver hearts. Her eyes being round and blue. The other women seemed to be her opposite. long, silver-colored hair, styled in "drill" pigtails and tied in the center into a star-shaped coil. Her eyes were narrow and blood red.

They wore the exact same dress, but in different colors. The one with silver hair had a short dark, almost black, purple dress with purple roses adorned on it and small golden designs. She also had black gloves that reached a little behind her elbows with small wings at the elbows with gold colored designs on it. A black and purple bow situated itself on her back with golden lines.

The other had the exact same dress in different colors and small differences. The dress was a rainbow of colors, almost opposite of the other, but the wings on the gloves were at the back of her hand.

_**(I can't describe too well so it's just the dresses Rinne and June wore in their duet.)**_

Harry stared at them for a moment before asking their names.

"S-so...who are you?" Harry asked tentatively. The one with silver hair, whom he guessed was the older one, gave a reaction. "Oh! Sorry for that young didn't notice you there. My name is June, and this is my...sister, Rinne. Sorry if we startled you." She said worriedly. The other sister, Rinne, didn't have any reaction to him other than leaning forward.

"N-no! Not at all. I just thought no one else would be in this vault. Are you both part of Naru's family?" Harry said, thinking of the prism world.

"Hmmm...I guess you could say that!" June said, her magenta eyes sparkling. "We're just looking for a certain somebody. Our boss asked us and a couple of our other family friends were sent to help the guy." June informed. Harry looked at her for a moment before thinking that maybe they were looking for him like Naru.

"Maybe it's-"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We'll find him someday." Rinne interrupted, her voice slightly higher than her sister's. They both stood up from the benches and started walking out of the vault. Rinne suddenly looked back and ran up to him. She gave the motion of holding out his hand, which he did. She slammed something into his hand and ran back to June and left the vault.

Harry stared at them in shock before looking at the item she gave to him. Opening his hand seeing a silver heart-shaped gem wrapped in a small note. Looking at the item in wonder, her unrolled the note and stared at the words written in small cursive writing. Tears stung his eyes as the words finally entered his brain.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." The note read. His first birthday present he's gotten in years.

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

_**Again, sorry for the wait, I had things to deal with. This was actually a cool chapter to write, even if the end was a little sad. In any case, I'll see ya'll next time. Reviews and constructive criticism!**_


	4. Lovely: Boy meets Girl! Harry's Soul!

_**So, I haven't updated in awhile. It's for a good reason though. The school year is back. My life is now sleepless and I can't work on the fanfictions because of my schedule.**_

_**So, sorry and here is the story. I'll update when I have the free time and things like that.**_

_**Anyway, Chapter Four Of Dark Wings And Bright Futures: Boy meets Girl! Harry's Soul!**_

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

It took awhile for Harry to calm down, and even longer for Naru to stop worrying over him. For some reason, he couldn't tell her who gave her the star and ribbon but he felt she knew the instant she saw the silver heart. Naru gave him a pouch and told him to always have it on him. He put the little silver star in the pouch and tied it to his waist.

Whatever Naru needed from the prism vault, she must have got it since they left quickly to go to Harry's trust vault. The vault wasn't as extravagant as the others, with a simple large bronze double doors. All they needed was some of the money, which was explained by Naru to be Galleons. The system was actually a lot more simpler than he thought. One Galleon was 17 sickles, which was 493 knuts. Oh, and a sickle is 29 knuts.

After all this, we went back to the main level of the bank where we received some unfortunate news.

"What do you mean we can't see the will?" Naru questioned Griphook. Griphook looked really annoyed with the situation himself. "Ms. Ayase, the will was sealed and can only be unsealed by Mr. Potter's magical guardian." "Than who is his magical guardian?" Naru questioned.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Naru stayed silent for a few moments before an unearthly scream penetrated everyone's ears.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. We had to wait for a bit for the answers since everyone's ears were ringing. Griphook sighed as he answered.

"Dumbledore was assigned Harry Potter's Magical Guardian until the age of 17. Until than, Dumbledore is in charge of Harry's welfare and education. Though we will have to look at this situation again since Mr. Potter doesn't even have any knowledge of the magical world." Griphook explained. Naru looked angry, but a lot less than she was a bit ago.

"Fine, but how will this be resolved. Harry needs to know what was in their will. Also, Dumbledore clearly hasn't been taking care of Harry. I found him in his relatives home, muggle relatives to! They don't take care of him either, Harry didn't even know Dumbledore until I explained who he was." Naru begged. "I understand your predicament Ms. Ayase, but we have no power over the Wizengamot. Though we will investigate this incident immediately and you will the first to know of any situational changes." Griphook promised. Naru sighed, but understood that you couldn't get all you want instantly. Harry was still in the background, absorbing everything.

"Well, I am sorry for my outburst. I guess my screaming can be a bit loud...anyway to repay the bank?" Naru said, as she took notice to the injured guests and broken glass laying about. Griphook contemplated the offer awhile before an almost evil grin spread across his face.

"The prism family are well known for their performances...are they not?" Griphook said as Naru simply sighed again. "I guess I put myself into this situation...I'll perform for the bank. But there isn't a stage!" Naru said. Griphook merely smirked but pressing a button on his desk. A rumble seemed to go through the bank as the ceiling of the bank seemed to split open, even though it was just windows. A small square was left in the center and seemed to grow and grow until a stage was put in the back of the bank. Harry also noticed the bank seemed to stretch and widen to accommodate the bank.

Naru looked shocked before smiling a ear to ear smile. "Harry! This is time to show you what prism is all about! Follow me!" Naru said as she grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him behind the stage.

Behind the stage was a strange pink and white machine, on the top it said: "Prism Stone". Naru reached toward it and pressed a few buttons. Headphones popped out of the machine and floated toward Harry. He grabbed them and looked at Naru questionaly.

"Memorize that song in a few minutes. You're going on stage with me!" She said happily. Harry looked at her as if she was insane, but then the music started to play. He heard the music, the voices of the girls singing the song. He felt the soul of the music. Suddenly, Naru tapped him and he reluctantly took out the headphones. "Out of time, it's time to go on stage!" She yelled. "Use the prism memory pass and set it in." She told him. He followed and she did the same in another spot. A rainbow suddenly filled his vision as he and naru were taken to what seemed to be another dimension. The sky was pink and there was nothing to be seen other than racks and racks of clothing. Looking forward, there was a woman with orange hair and red glasses perched on her nose. For some reason, he couldn't tell what she was wearing but she wasn't naked.

"Hello, welcome to the Prism World!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Uhm...what is this place?" Harry asked.

"This is the Prism Space, a place where prism performers change into their clothes and get ready for their performance. Please set your prism stones." She said as two circles appeared before Naru and Harry.

"I...I don't have a prism stone! I don't even know what that is!" Harry panicked. Naru grabbed his shoulder gently. She grabbed something from her pocket, which was strange because dresses don't usually have pockets, and showed off a small pink crystal heart with a silver bow. Harry's eyes widened before grabbing his pouch and pulling the silver crystal out.

"Oh! You have a star prism stone!" The woman yelled in shock and...awe? "Those are very rare stones, and the clothes inside are even more rare!" She said. Harry looked at the stone in shock before grinning. He quickly put the stone in the circle, as did Naru.

"Yosh, good luck you two!" The woman said as the circles next to her hands glowed and rainbows shot out of the circles in front of the two. Suddenly, Harry was naked and the clothes racked seemed to cover his body. A flash of white light and fancy clothes were on him.

"The Seventh Coordinate Star Suit, A white jacket and dress shirt with black sleeves and a silver musical note pinned to the corner of the chest. The belt was a red ribbon with a section of black in the middle and a big red star in the center-front with tiny white spots and a big white rose in the upper right corner. Attached to the center of the back of the jacket were two long red ribbon "tails" that go down and curl around the suit, with black lining beneath it following the pattern and connecting to the front of his waist. He wore tight white pants that ended just above the knee, allowing white boots with black lines on the top and red coloring underneath. Going down the center is a thin black line. At the top of the boot is a single red star. The boots were also ice skates. Harry noticed the same stone settled next to the silver musical note on his chest. He looked toward white double doors and realized he had to jump through the doors. Jumping up, he twirled and giggled as he flew toward the slowly opening doors.

A flash of white later, he appeared on the stage in the bank. He looked around and noticed Naru wearing the dress she wore when they first met. They glanced at each other, ignoring the announcer introducing them. Even ignoring him when he called Harry, Harry Prism. The music started and...Harry stood there like an idiot.

'I don't know the dance!' Harry thought while smiling and sweating.

"Listen to the music!" Naru yelled.

"Huh…?" Harry replied.

_Boy Meets Girl Sorezore no Afureru omoi ni kirameki to _

_Shunkan wo mitsuketeru Hoshi furu yo no deai ga aru youni_

"Listen to the music! Feel it!" Naru yelled as she continued dancing. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt the soul again. The souls of the singers of the music, the soul of the song. A song of love at first sight. He started moving to the music.

_Boy meets Girl Ano koro wa Ikutsu mo no DOA wo NOKKU shita _

_Azayaka ni egakareta Niji no DOA wo kitto mitsuke dashitakute_

He matched Naru, beat for beat. It even seemed like he was doing better than her. He saw her smiling her blinding smile as he took center stage and danced his heart out.

Suddenly, the music seemed to fade as he noticed the prism stone and his and Naru's chest float away into the distance.

"Lovelin!" He heard a pink penguin with a hat yell at Naru as a pink guitar flew toward her. He turned quickly in front of him to see his own penguin.

"STARN!" A white penguin with a pale blue heart on his chest and a golden star on his head appeared in front of him. The penguin flew away and returned as a Black guitar and white designs all over. His name was imprinted in white at the base. (AN: Rinne's guitar with his name)

"PRISM LIVE!" Both Harry and Naru said as they struck a card. Both quickly began to play a song with their guitars, matching each other perfectly. Harry felt a sensation in his feet and chest as they started to...jump?

"Lovely and Star Splash!" A giant star and heart flashed behind them, both had mini stars and hearts behind those.

"Keep up with me Harry!" Naru yelled as they landed. Harry smirked, not letting himself be beaten. They both jumped again.

"Second one!" They jumped higher into the air and stopped midair. Suddenly, bows with heart designs appeared in their hands. They took aim as a ring of hearts started to close around the bows.

"100% Pure Pure Arrow!" They shot the arrows leaving a trail of shining pink hearts behind. Harry felt powerful and fulfilled while doing this. Naru and Harry shared a look before striking a pose. Back down, they skated down the runway while playing the guitars. They jumped again.

"Third one!" Harry felt stronger as they did this one. Jumping higher, he pushed his feet down as a large blue orbs appeared under him. He raced Naru downward until they hit the stage, yelling out the jump.

"Stardust Shower!" He yelled with passion. Racing down the stage, he felt an itch at his back. Jumping again at what felt like his last one.

"Fourth One!" He yelled as he gained what seemed to be black butterfly wings. He noticed Naru gained strange heart wings. A rainbow ribbon spilled out of the tip of his guitar. He and Naru flew around while Naru recited some words to the move.

"Rainbow Arc Fantasy!" They both yelled, finishing their performance. They landed a distance apart on the stage. Harry was breathing hard while Naru kept giving him worrying looks. Harry really didn't care, that was so fun!

_**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**_

_**OOOOOOH, DID YA'LL EXPECT THAT?! I bet you did considering the title of this fic. In any case, this was fun to write. I originally was planning to have Harry jump in like rinne, but I was like NAAAAAH. I did it this way because it seemed a lot more fun to write. Anyway, thanks you for reading and please REVIEW!**_


End file.
